Alone
by RinaJinx47
Summary: One who has never loved or been loved may kill with better peace. AMUTO
1. The beginning of the end

The icy wind was harsh against my soft skin as I ran through the streets _Everything I wanted and I threw it away..._My name, Hinamori Amu ever since I started school I had been a loner with no friends and all that I had ever wanted was to find someone who understood to find and friend and one day I did.

_I walked down a street leading to my school when something caught my eye and black figure leaped from roof top to roof top until he jumped right over my head I looked up as he did so and something dripped on my face. Blood. My eyes widened as he gracefully landed on another roof top. "wait!" I called out after him I wanted to help but I didn't. He glanced over then quickly looked back and darted off into the distance, that was the beginning of the end._

Everything had happened so fast I didn't get a chance to catch my breath. "You!" I hesitantly turned around to see _her, _her name was Utau and ever since _then _she had been on my tail about Neko-chan I shook off the urge to run away from her and waited for the **huge **blast. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU SHOULD BE OUT LOOKING FOR HIM!" "Why should I care? He didn't even take the time to tell me his name. I don't care what he dose" I Lied. "WELL YOU SHOULD CARE IT WAS YOUR FAULT AFTER ALL!" I looked down at the floor if she only knew I had actually been looking all morning for him with no luck, and she was right...but could I really have said no to my dad?

"_Amu! He's a criminal!" I rubbed the tears away from my eyes and clutched my knees closer to my chest. "You have to get him to turn himself in!" "NO!" My mom and dad had shock written across there faces when they saw mine, my eyes were puffy and I had my fists clenched tightly "bring him to the park after school tomorrow and the police will do the rest Amu" "NO!" "This isn't a game you'll do as we say" "I HATE YOU!" And with that I ran off._

–

–

–

"_Hey..Neko-chan..."_

"_yeah?"_

"_can you meet me at the park after school?"_

"_sure"_

Maybe you don't quite get what is going on so I'll start from the beginning...That day the day I first took a glance at his face I had no clue that it had sealed my fate at that moment. At first I was astonished by him, from story books and movies all the 'bad guys' were, well ugly. And this this Neko-chan was far from it. I didn't know much about him, no one did. He was a murderer a good one at that, and no one knew his face name or really anything but the color of his hair and his vague figure. The police had tried to find him countless times but failed. Not long after I had seen him, he had attempted to kill me most likely because no one should have seen his face and I could be a possible threat to his identity. Alas he didn't have the heart and bailed but I did manage to speak with him...

...he was a lot like me, Alone.


	2. Explanations

**I hate writing 'he said' 'they yelled' and stuff like that so in case you get confused the first one speaking is amu and the second is Utau they just repeat like 1,2,1,2 sooooo yeah! It's Amus pov to!**

"why do you care about Neko-chan so much? He doesn't even know who you are? Better yet, why do you care about me?" "Because, one cares for those who are important to my loved ones" "But, Neko-chan doesn't even know you" I had never seen or heard of such a thing she knew and cared very much for the both of us, yet we have never met. "ahhh but I know many things about him that you don't" "Yeah like what?" "his name, his past, his life" "..." "aha met you match?" "So what? I know his personality better that you will ever know!" I saw her tear up and bit and look down into her coffee, I felt a bit sad did she love him? "don't rub it in..." "Utau...do you love him?" "..." "Utau?" "Yes, it's difficult to say since I am his half sister..." "...w-WHAT!" "shhhh! Be more considerate of others! Were in a cafe!" "sorry...but half sister?" "*sigh* I guess I'll begin at the start..." "sounds good"

"You see his real name is Ikuto and he was born by accident if you know what I mean...his parents wanted to throw his out onto the streets but decided against it. But, they didn't want a child so they decided to sell him for labor to Easter, a company that works with illegal trade and counterfeiting. So they treated him lovingly for 6 years then sold him. They used him for something they call 'disposal' which means he kills those who can't pay or get in there way. After a bit I was born on his fathers side and dumped in a foster home which I ran away from. The company took pity on me and decided to take me in because I was Ikuto's sister...but, they told me not to ever speak with him or even look at him and when I asked why they simply answered with this: 'One who has never loved or been loved may kill with better peace.' I never understood how lonely that must feel...but I still researched him through the company files and rumors that went around the office. People say he's a cold and heart less person, but really he just really really sad and lonely...and he is so strong through all that I've never seen him cry"

"never?" "yeah..." "I...have" "What?!?! you..you saw him cry when? How?" "well...

_I watched his expression change as his eyes took in the sight of all the cop cars and all I could do was stare at my feet and hope it would end soon. "Amu?" the pain in his voice mixed with confusion only made my heart ache more that imaginable. Everything went by as fast as lightning he had done it so swiftly and smoothly, he killed them all. Every. Single. One. I stood in the middle my father, dead. I can't say I don't blame him his death was his own fault he was heartless and foolish too. "Amu?" his voice echoed through my head painfully. I glanced up to see his face covered up by hair but even so he was most likely furious and would kill me on the spot. But he didn't. "you know you really got me this time...I actually thought you cared I, I guess thats what I get for being a fool I really should have known...I mean everyone who ever actually 'loved' me was always lying" I was about to speak when he turned his head up to reveal his face which was covered in tears. "Neko-chan..." " I'm sorry Amu for disappointing you and getting you involved in all this and, goodbye I always loved you" and he was gone just like that..._

I felt tears begin to fall again overflowing never ending...I had loved him to but I didn't get the chance to tell him. "You bitch! You better go apologize to him right now!" "Wha- but I don't know where he is!" " I don't give a shit! Go. Find. Him." "uh....Uatu" "WHAT!?" "turn around, like now." as Utau did she saw some Easter men right out side the window.

"Oh shit..."


	3. The End

_I could hear a light violin playing in the distance and I slowly followed the sound until I made my way to a small isolated park and smack in the middle was Neko-chan I never knew he could play the violin...and then he started to sing..._

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_(Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars)_

_I felt my stomach flutter as he set his eyes on me. "Amu?" "That was beautiful..." "..." He just looked down as if ashamed. "Did you write it?" "yes..." "What is it called?" "Alone"_

BANG!

A gun shot went off as I ran further and further away I had to find Ikuto before they did, so I just kept running clutching my arm harder in a pail attempt to stop the bleeding I had to keep going. I ran right into woods and I kept going until I saw it...him. There Ikuto was leaning up against a tree dead. I stumbled forward and wrapped my arms around him as my eyes filled with tears. I lay him gently on the ground and then lay beside him and let the grasp on my arm loose letting the blood flow free. I knew what he had done and it was my fault I always would pity myself for being so lonely know I realize that Ikuto was much more lonely that me and still he kept strong until now...and now it's my turn as I closed my eyes and slowly fell into an endless slumber.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

And just forget the world?

"yes"


End file.
